


All You Ever Have to do is Ask

by in_motu_proprio



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: D/s, Discipline, Dom Raymond Reddington, Dom/sub, Domination/submission, F/M, May/December Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Restraint, Roleplay, Spanking, Sub Elizabeth Keen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and Lizzie argue about her going out on the town alone while they're on the run.  Red teaches Lizzie a lesson for being disobedient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You need to listen to me, Elizabeth!” Red slammed his hand down on the table for emphasis. “I know what I’m talking about.” 

“Jesus, you sound like my father.” Lizzie stood there, blonde hair tied back at the name of her neck. She and Red had been arguing for half an hour about her going out on her own. “I don’t need backup.”

“You do, and since Dembe is indisposed, you will just have to wait. Patience is a virtue, Elizabeth.” Red’s arms crossed over his chest like his word was final and Lizzie wanted to smack him in his smug face. 

“And what if I don’t?” She had to push it. Lizzie felt the need to push it lately, to irritate everyone around her to the point they left her the hell alone. “Are you going to take me over your knee?” 

“If that’s what it takes,” Red said coldly. Something about his tone made Lizzie’s thighs clench. She was sure that a guy like Raymond Reddington had a few kinks, but she wasn’t supposed to be thinking about them. “I am here to keep you safe, Elizabeth.” He reached out to touch her wrist. She was standing, looking down where he was sitting on the sofa. 

“Thank you for your advice, but I can make my own decisions.” Lizzie went to walk away, but in a second she found herself over Red’s knee, face down with her ass in the air. “What the…” the first smack happened so quickly that it caught her off guard. The second was no less surprising, but the slow, firm rub of her cheek after was. She let out a little gasp as his fingers rubbed the inside seam of her jeans. Lizzie could feel the pressure, but found herself longing for more. 

“You really need to listen, Elizabeth.” Red layered her ass with smacks, one hand holding the back of her neck as she squirmed. In truth, they both knew she could have broken away at any point. The hand at her neck was for show as much as anything else. “You need to understand that what you do has consequences.” Red made her stand, following just after. “You’re acting on impulse and it’s going to get you killed.” Red unbuttoned her jeans and then drug the zipper down. “Impulse and emotion are dangerous. You can learn to control impulse most of the time.” Lizzie’s breath seized in her chest when his fingers hooked in the waist of her jeans and he pulled them down under her ass. 

“A… and emotion?” 

“I’ve always found emotion to be a lost cause when it comes to keeping something on the chain.” Lizzie pushed her jeans lower, holding Red’s gaze as he nodded to the arm of the couch. “You’ve found the same?” Lizzie nodded, panting a little as Red cupped the back of her neck in his palm and directed her to the arm of the sofa. “Discipline is important, Elizabeth. But I think you already know that.” She nodded, swallowing hard. “I can’t hear you, Elizabeth.”   
“Yes.” 

“Yes what,” Red asked her as his hand came down to slap her ass cheek hard. 

“Yes, Sir.” Red struck again, making her skin sing. “Yes, Sir… Yes…” Lizzie’s head dipped down and she felt the surge of need flowing through her. Red still had one hand on the back of her neck while the other moved from cheek to cheek, pinking them up under her soft blue panties. “Yes, Sir…” He was talking and she was trying to listen, trying to focus, but it got harder the longer they went on. She could feel herself slipping and moaned for him, thighs spreading wider as she gasped: “Yes, Daddy.” 

The world ground to a halt as Lizzie’s eyes snapped open. Had she actually said that? She couldn’t look at him. Red, to his credit, kept his hand on her, squeezing her aching cheek a moment while he thought. “Stand up.” Lizzie wanted to cry. She’d just ruined something that could have been incredible. “Elizabeth, stand up and look at me.” His voice was firm and Lizzie tried to be as brave as she could while she turned to face him. “I want you to look at me, sweetheart.” Somehow that little word made her feel a whole lot better. At least he didn’t hate her. “Do you think you need more of a lesson, darling girl?” 

Red reached up to stroke his fingers down her cheek. She’d cried at some point. Lizzie didn’t even remember. “… wh… Red…” He put his finger to her lips, one brow raised. Was that permission? “D…daddy,” he nodded and Lizzie felt a surge of adrenaline rush through her. “What kind of a lesson? Like the last one?” Lizzie swallowed thickly, barely able to believe that this was happening. 

“I’d like you to get totally naked for me,” Red told Lizzie softly as his fingers grazed the inside of her thigh. “Then you’re going to bend over the arm of the couch, sweetheart.” Red’s knuckles grazed her cheek then down her throat to the collar of her tank top. “Take this off for me, baby girl.” Lizzie’s muscles slammed down around nothing when he called her that, and she could almost feel the fresh wash of slick flood her panties. “You’re so beautiful.” Red told her just how beautiful as Lizzie stripped off her tank and dropped it to the floor. She hadn’t been wearing a bra and Red seemed mesmerized by her breasts as the cool air of the room hardened her nipples fast enough to hurt. 

Lizzie walked to the side of the sofa, bending at the waist and pressing her hands flat to the cushions in front of her. “Like this, Daddy?” Red stepped in just behind her and rubbed the front of his pants to her pinked cheeks. 

“Just like that.” Red’s hand ran up between her breasts to her throat then down between her legs. He shifted the fabric of her panties aside and rubbed her folds with the tips of his fingers. “Oh sweet girl…” Red moaned against her neck when he found her folds bare and soaking. His teeth closed on her skin as he pushed his fingers down into her folds, rubbing until they got nice and slick. “Take them off.” Lizzie didn’t need to be told twice, stepping away so he could watch. Red’s eyes devoured her as Lizzie stepped back to show him everything. 

She shifted to the edge of the couch arm and bent at the waist. She stretched out long, going up onto the balls of her feet as she shifted her ass side to side. Red’s hand landed hard, making Lizzie jump a mile. It was skin on skin now and she could feel him flex his fingers and run them along the inside of her crack. “Fuck…” Red clucked his tongue and gave her another couple of smacks. Her skin was already sensitive from the first round, but now that it was skin on skin, Lizzie felt almost high. “Daddy… please… ow…” That just got Red to hit harder. Soon he was pressing his hand to the small of her back to keep her in place while he spanked. 

She could feel the build up, the way that every nerve was going off all at once. Red was calm, not moving more than he had to to keep up a steady stream of smacks until Lizzie was crying out for him nonstop. He stopped, but instead of stepping away, Red came close, running his fingers through her hair and down her cheek. “You are doing so well, Lizzie.” That deep rumble of his voice felt like pebbles running down her ribs. She shuddered when his fingers started to rub at the muscles, gripping into her flesh and massaging as his lips played against her shoulder. “How do you feel?”

“Good,” she replied without a moment’s pause. “So good.” He massaged the nape of her neck then the backs of her thighs until she started to come around a little bit. She turned, looking at him for the first time in awhile. Red’s face was a picture of serene appreciation. Lizzie rose, turning to look at him more fully. He didn’t say anything as she reached out to unbutton his waistcoat. He only nodded when her hands went to his belt, clearly pausing for consent. Lizzie groaned at the suppleness of the leather, lips pursing together. She wound it out of his pants and laid it over the arm of the sofa. 

“You are a work of art, Elizabeth.” Red’s fingers caressed her cheek, gently turning her face so that she could see the rosy tone of her cheeks and where his handprints overlapped. He’d kept it all over her bottom but a few fingertips cupped a thigh or into the inside of her crack. Red’s hand caressed softly now, barely touching her but leaving Lizzie weak in the knees. “All that blood rushing to the area… it’s incredibly sensitive, isn’t it?” She nodded, breathless as Red’s nails scraped just a little. “Now tell me, what do you want me to do with that belt?” 

Elizabeth thought her knees might go out from under her at the question. What didn’t she want him to do with it? Red’s fingers stroked over the belt, wrapping his hand around the buckle as he folded it in two. She was dumbstruck, so Red cracked the belt between his hands, making her jump a mile. “I asked you a question, sweetheart.” 

“Hit me.” It came out easily, but shocked her nonetheless.   
 Red ran the tail of the belt over the rise of her ass as his arm came to wrap around her. “As you wish, Elizabeth.” In one move, Red perched on the arm of the sofa and folded her over his lap. His grip was far more secure now and he used his legs to lock her in. “You’re going to count, Elizabeth. And after we get past five, you’re going to tell me why I’m hitting you.” Red was good to his word. The strikes came even and shallow at first. Once he hit five, though, he demanded answers between strikes.

“… I used to smoke…. I cheated on a boyfriend…. I’ve killed men…. “ Lizzie spilled over and over, every little thing she could think of. The longer he went between strikes, the more she’d tell him. He was her confessor tonight and Lizzie just allowed herself the indulgence. Besides, she trusted Red with her life. 

She was a shuddering, crying mess by the time he was done with her, but Lizzie had never felt better in her whole life. She let him hold her up and walk her to bed. The whole time he kept telling her how good she was, how proud he was of her. Lizzie devoured it as she laid face down and let him rub some sort of cream on her ass and thighs to help with the welting. Lizzie knew that he was hard, knew that Red wanted her, but he made no advance. The most he’d done was roll up his sleeves and loosen his tie. “Red,” she asked quietly after he gently laid the sheet over her back. 

“Yes, Lizzie?” His fingers were stroking her hair back, braiding it with real care. 

“Why did you let me do that?” She wasn’t judging him, just truly curious. 

Red was quiet for some time, finished braiding her hair and gave her a second pillow to put under her hips to relieve a little pressure. “I let this happen because you needed it, Elizabeth.” Red caught her face in his hand, making Lizzie meet his eyes. “Know that there is nothing that I would not do for you, Elizabeth.” She could see that promise in his eyes as he leaned in to press his lips to her forehead. “All you ever need to do is ask.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Ow,” Lizzie groaned as she woke up, stretching her bunched up muscles with a little twist. 

“Tylenol are on the table along with plenty of coconut water.” It was Red. He was talking and she was supposed to be focused on it. 

“Huh?” She felt the bed dip as Red sat, stroking a strand that had escaped the braid behind her ear. He slid the Tylenol into her hand and held the straw to the coconut water to her lips once she’d taken them. “Oh… oh that’s good.” She closed her eyes and drank the ice cold, slightly sweet water in slow, appreciative gulps. It took her until the sweat from the glass dripped onto her bare breast for Lizzie to remember just how she’d wound up here. Not a sip of liquor, not one drug, but her whole night was a blur of pain and need, but mostly of Red. “… did you stay here all night?” 

Her eyes lingered on a chair that hadn’t been right by the bed when she woke up yesterday. “I thought you might need help when you woke.” Lizzie hurt, but it wasn’t until she saw him flex his hand a little and glimpsed his belt laying on the floor next to his chair that it sort of sunk in. “What happened….” 

“I want to rub your hands.” Red’s brows knitted together and he looked at her hard, trying to understand what angle she was coming from. He’d been about to excuse her behavior last night and give her a chance to write it off. Since she didn’t know if she wanted to do that or not, Lizzie let it go. She shifted to sit up, wincing a little when the cushions hit her skin a certain way. “They must ache after last night.” He gave her a shy little smile and Lizzie wanted to kiss him. How could he be shy considering what they’d done. 

“How could I say no to that?” It seemed like the most natural thing in the world for her to get out of bed totally naked. Red bit his lip hard and Lizzie wondered if she would taste blood if she kissed him right now. He didn’t even attempt to look away, eyes moving over Lizzie’s skin as she walked to her dresser and picked up a thick hand cream she used in the winter. 

“Sit in your chair,” Lizzie asked softly as she knelt next to it, sitting back on her heels with the cream in her hands. Red was struggling and Lizzie was glad for that. He’d seemed so sure and confident last night that it worried her about her own level of desperation. Red came close, pausing before he sat to stroke his fingertips over her jaw. She could feel the need on him and it pushed Lizzie even more. She warmed some of the thick lotion in her hands as she watched him remove his rings and set them on her bedside table. Somehow that, his jewelry on her table, made Lizzie squirm. Red extended his hands and Lizzie took each in turn, slowly rubbing the cream in so it would start to penetrate his skin. 

“That’s good, Lizzie,” he told her softly. Red couldn’t keep his free hand off of her, leaving little lotion-ey fingerprints over her shoulder or down her throat. She shifted, feeling the welts from his belt pressing into her heels when she moved just so. 

“Did you like it?” She had him relaxed a little, not trying to throw the whole event out so they could both dismiss it. “Truthfully.” Red pursed his lips and nodded. She saw his pupils flair a moment and dug her thumb into his palm. “Tell me.” 

It was as though she were peeling layers off with a knife, but eventually Red spoke. “Is there much more to say than a beautiful woman letting me touch her is always welcome.” 

“You can do better,” Lizzie told him gently.   
 Red paused the hand massage, taking both her hands in his. “Elizabeth, whatever happened last night can stay in the past if that’s what you need.” 

“You still haven’t answered my question,” she pointed out as she sat up on her knees, crowding his space. He might be the one wearing clothes, but she was the one moving in confidence. “Red,” her fingertips stroked his jaw then down to his throat. She could feel him vibrating under his skin, knew he was struggling to stay what he thought was a good guy. “Did you like it?” 

“Yes.” It was like she was pulling it out of him one letter at a time. “It wouldn’t matter what you needed from me, Lizzie. I’ll give you everything I have and everything I can steal.” He might have been the one with her over his knee yesterday, but this morning Lizzie felt the need to drive him. “I knew you needed it.” Lizzie shifted to perch on his knee, taking a hand back to massage more as she encouraged him to sit back in the chair. “I’m grateful you let me,” he told her honestly as her fingers worked the muscles of his wrist. 

“You didn’t sleep with me last night.” Lizzie continued to work her way up his forearm. 

“You needed someone to protect you last night, someone to hear your confession.” Red was struggling not to touch her, so she took some pressure off, bringing his hand to her side before picking up the other one to massage. “How do you feel?” He asked it softly, his voice barely touching her skin. 

“Better. In control of myself.” She looked down at him, watching as he tried so hard not to leer. He’d look, but when he caught himself going too long, Lizzie watched him shift his attention with clear focus. “So you’re the one to hear my sins?” Lizzie rested his knuckles between her breasts on her sternum as she rubbed the muscles of his forearm. Red nodded, fingers flexing a little. “What about sins I want to commit?” She leaned forward, pressing her breasts to his chest and giving him a long wind up before she pressed her lips to his. 

Red’s hands went to her waist, holding on tight as Lizzie’s tongue ran over his bottom lip. She could feel his cock filling out against her thigh as she shifted to straddle him. Red wasn’t saying no, it was Lizzie driving right now. “Tell me.” His voice was lower than usual and she could feel the ache in he muscles begging him to do more than just hold her hips. Red tasted like scotch and sleep as Lizzie kissed him again, rocking into him. Why should she tell when she could show? 

Her hands came down his chest, finishing unbuttoning his waistcoat. “You’re so beautiful,” Red whispered, like he was reminding her that she didn’t have to do this. His knuckles skated over the side of her breast and Red groaned right along with Lizzie. They met each other’s eyes and Red’s gaze bored through her. She could feel him looking into every bit of her and examining the dark places. Though, he’d seen a lot of it last night. Still, he cupped her face in his hands like it was the most delicate thing in the world before he met her lips with a soft kiss. The kiss might have been soft, but it wasn’t timid. Red deepened the kiss almost immediately and his hands moved to pull her closer. He cupped her bottom in his hands, squeezing the tender flesh he’d left scattered with bruises and welts. 

Red’s tongue ran down her throat before he sunk white teeth into her skin. Lizzie’s thighs spread farther, sinking down into his lap deeper. She wasn’t holding any noise back, letting him know just how good his fingers felt as they ran up the inside of her thighs. “Let me do the work,” she urged. Lizzie’s hands reached between their bodies, pulling at his belt. “You should have gotten into bed with me last night. Have you even slept?” Red’s hands ran up her back as he shook his head. “You need to take better care of yourself.” Her hands ran down his chest, pulling at his shirt and then sinking down to the button at his waist. “You have too many buttons.” 

“I’ll change to velcro if you’d like.” They both made a disapproving face and Lizzie laughed. Lizzie might have been the one laughing, but Red’s face lit up. “I love seeing you happy, Lizzie.” She freed his cock and started to stroke as her lips caressed her throat. She continued to giggle, mixing it up with moans now and then as his hands worked on her skin. 

“I thought I was supposed to be doing the work.” She could feel the trails of moisture where his freshly lotion hands moved on her ass. It burned in places and Lizzie jumped a mile when he hit one bad bruise. “Oh my God….” She turned, looking at he ass in the mirror. “Do it again.” Lizzie watched as Red’s hands cupped her flesh. Red spread her cheeks, trailing his fingers low in her crack, not actually touching her asshole but paying attention to the thin skin that got very close to it. She couldn’t breathe by the time he kissed her again and ended up a squirming, groaning mess that he had to fight to keep contained. “Red… “ Her hand wrapped around his cock, appreciating that he was rapidly filling out. 

He was hard enough to get inside, so she stripped him of his pants then turned around to position herself. “Lizzie, you…” She reached behind and took him in her hand. He came up short as she rubbed the head over her entrance then pushed back. She’d been wet since last night and while it was a little much all at once, that was kind of the theme wasn’t it? She could feel her body swallow him, his breath coming hot on the inside of her shoulder blade as his hands cupped her breasts. “My God.” Lizzie looked back over her shoulder at him, appreciating just how much she was getting to him. 

Lizzie started to move, bringing one of his hands to her folds. “It won’t take much,” she assured him as she started to bounce. “Red….” His fingers, slightly calloused, rubbed at the slick around the base of his cock before he brought them to her skin. Her thighs clamped around his hand as he rubbed hard and fast. Lizzie let out a groan that filled the room, her legs fanning as she felt her arousal building. “My…. Red… God… Yes…” Lizzie started to tremble and Red held her low, his palm pressing hard low on her belly. 

She went off like a shot, crying out for him in guttural gasps as he pushed her body. When she came down a little, Lizzie started to bounce again. “You are a thing of beauty and filth, Elizabeth.” She took it as a compliment as she started to move on him again. Red was pretty well endowed. It was one of those cocks that was nice and thick at the head. It gave Lizzie’s body something to play against as he pressed on her g spot from the outside. “That’s my girl, Lizzie.” Red figured out pretty quickly that he could keep her moving with relatively little work. Just a little rub here or there and a shift of his hips and he had her crying out. 

Her ass was bright red, even bruised in places, and every time he pushed in hard, she could feel his skin sticking to hers. He’d breathe against her shoulder or call her name quietly, but mostly Red was focused on pushing Lizzie’s body. She cried out and clawed at the arms of the chair, shuddering around him. She could feel his arm come across her chest and lock in over the opposite shoulder. He had her trapped, pushing deep inside her as he pulled her back to press to his chest. Lizzie chanted his name, begging with groans and “please” whimpered out as his other hand worked at her clit. 

Red gave her no place to escape as he took her, and that was just what he was doing. She could feel him deep inside, pressing and putting pressure on her g-spot until Lizzie felt her thighs start to tremble. Her breasts bounced hard with each thrust and Lizzie just let herself go feral because that was clearly what he wanted. She realized that she’d cum at least twice in the last few minutes but her body was gasping for more. He kept pushing, clearly struggling to keep himself from shooting off, and Lizzie was on the verge of collapsing. Red’s hand tucked in with his palm pressing on her stomach. 

“Give me your hand, Lizzie.” Red had given her clit a break for the time being, but was currently grinding into her in a way that had her eyes crossing. She could follow his direction, though. He laced their fingers together and then brought her palm to where he’d been pressing. She gasped. Maybe it was the angle, with him behind and her pulled up tight against him, but she could feel him move. She turned over her shoulder, looking at Red with sincere appreciation. His eyes were closed, those thick lashes laid out against pink cheeks. His forehead dipped forward and pressed into her shoulder as he slowed. 

Lizzie took that opportunity to push her ass back into him and make him sit back in the chair. It let her take control of the motion and give him a break. She could feel his palm prints all over her ass and thighs as she moved, bouncing slowly. “Tell me when you’re close, Red.” She brought his hand to her breast before bringing hers to her clit. 

“It’s been a narrowly held lead,” Red told her as she clamped down around him as her body crested a little pleasure wave. 

“Then stop holding it,” Lizzie encouraged before pulling off of him completely. She moved to rest with her cheek to the bed, arms behind her back, legs spread wide. Red cursed low under her breath and Lizzie was surprised that what she felt next wasn’t his cock, it was his mouth. For a good five minutes, Red buried his face between her thighs, pulling her up to her knees so he could run long stripes of his tongue over the insides of her thighs. “Fuck… Red, please.” 

He seemed to have calmed himself down a little bit by the time he pushed back into her, but that wasn’t to hold out for long. The moment Lizzie laid flat with her arms behind her back, Red could barely contain himself. Like she hoped, he grabbed her wrists when he started to move, pulling her shoulders roughly. She nodded, pressing back into him to make sure he knew just how much she wanted this. Red went fast after that, ruthless as he pummeled her and held her down. When he came, Red pulled out, finishing across her bruised ass with a deep groan of her name that had Lizzie reaching between her thighs to pull out just one more climax. 

He collapsed on the bed next to her, panting and pink in the cheeks. Lizzie watched a bead of sweat roll down his temple as he fought to catch his breath. “Elizabeth,” he said softly, his eyes trailing over her bare back down to her ass. She was careful not to turn too much, but she slid in next to him, wrapping her arm over his chest. Red’s lips immediately pressed to her forehead. “When I’ve caught my breath, I’ll get a cloth and help you clean up.” 

“Here I was hoping that when you caught your breath you’d go down on me again.” She nipped his bicep and looked up playfully. 

“What have I told you, Elizabeth?” His fingers ran through her hair so he could see her beautiful face clearly. “All you ever need to do is ask.”


End file.
